The Princess, The Prince, and The Knight
by MidnightEuphoria
Summary: Tsuna and Byakuran are transfer students from Italy. What purpose do they have at Namimori? And why do they know everyone, when no one knows them? What was Tsuna involved in that changed everyone's fates. Fem! Tsuna. -Pairings undecided; Vote on it- Mostly same plot. Tsuna is still Vongola Decimo.


**Chapter One:**

**Fated Meetings**

* * *

_..._

_"Tsunayoshi, are you sure about this?" Vongola Primo asked. He cradled her head, slightly placing her into a sitting position._

_Kneeling on the ground, Giotto had Tsuna in his arms. She was bleeding rapidly. Her eyes were barely opened, as she was on the verge of losing conciousness, or worse - dying. Her guardians lay scattered throughout the area, bloodied, beaten, and some unconscious. All seven Arcobaleno and Funeral Wreaths were sprawled across the ground like dolls. Most of the Arcobaleno were dead, with the exception of Yuni, Reborn, and Fon, who were just barely alive. The Funeral Wreaths, excluding Byakuran, were all dead, their lifeless bodies laying in a pool of their own blood. _

_Blood was splattered across her once white clothes, as well has part of her face. Tsuna coughed up more blood. She opened her eyes as much as she could. Turning her head slightly to the left, she saw Byakuran and Yuni. Both were on the verge of dying, each losing a large amount of blood. She turned to her right; there lay her guardians, the Arcobaleno, and Funeral Wreaths. Tsuna bit her bottom lip hard enough to draw some blood. _

_Turning back to Primo, she nodded her head. "Y-yes..." she barely said. _

_Immediately, she began coughing once more. Giotto eyed her sadly before answering._

_"Alright, Tsunayoshi. I hope you won't regret this." He lay her down gently on the ground. He stood up, gathering all the Mare and Vongola rings, as well as the Arcobaleno pacifiers. He set all the items in her hands. She accepted them, pulling the items close to her chest. She smiled._

_"One last request. C-can I see my guardians one l-last time?" she asked in a hushed voice. Primo nodded numbly. Picking her up, he carried her like a princess to her guardians. Stepping over the slowly forming puddles of blood, he set her down where there was no blood. She gazed a her guardians. By now, they were probably in the after life. Tears formed in her eyes. Being near her guardians in her final moments, she smiled._

_"Thank you," she said in a barely audible voice, but loud enough for Primo to hear._

_Her eyes became unfocused, the light in her eyes dissapearing. Her breathing came to a steady stop. Her unspilled tears finally streamed down her cheeks. Giotto kneeled down, putting a hand over her eye lids, closing them in the process. As he stood up, tears cascaded down his face. In the end, Tsuna was still smiling._

_"You did well, Sawada Tsunayoshi," he stated. Slowly, he lifted his hand directly above the pacifiers and rings. As he activated his flames, the items of the Tri-Ni-Set sucked in all the Sky flames. _

_After all the flames were sucked in, Primo gradually became more transparent until he finally disappeared. Shortly after, the pacifiers and rings surrounded Tsuna in a cloak of Sky flames. Suddenly, a blinding white light filled the entire landscape. Slowly, the light engulfed her body, and in the process, the pacifiers and rings disappeared. Shortly after, her body faded into the light and disappeared._

_..._

* * *

In the halls of Namimori High School, rushed footsteps could be heard. Kensuke Mochida slammed open the classroom door, much to everyone's suprise. He panted heavily, indicating he had just been running.

"Did you hear? There's going to be two new transfer students today!" he said very, _very_ loudly. Everyone winced a bit at how loud his voice was. Everyone gasped. It was almost halfway through the school year, and a student is just now transfering in? Seems suspicious.

"Hahaha, really?" Yamamoto asked playfully, flashing his infamous blush-worthy grin. Mochida nodded.

"Yeah! I over heard the principal talking about two new students transfering in today. I also heard they are in the same grade as us!"

Yamamoto's became wider. "So they're freshmans. I'm so curious... What if they are in the same class as us?" he wondered silently.

Kyoko smiled while Hana laughed. Mochida walked towards Kyoko and Hana, who were in the middle of the class. He smiled at Kyoko, who smiled back. Hana glared at him, but he didn't notice, seeing how he was enticed in Kyoko's beauty.

"I wonder if they're smart, unlike a certain Kendo monkey here," Hana teased, earning a giggled from Kyoko. Mochida glared daggers at Hana; she was always teasing him about his stupidity.

"Oi! What are you sayin'? Just because you have straight A's doesn't mean you can call me stupid!" he said. Hana smirked.

"So? What are _you_ going to do about it? And besides, just because you have a C- average doesn't mean you can call yourself smart," she answered skillfully. Kyoko giggled, yet again, making Mochida blush a bright shade of red. She _did_ have a point, after all. Clearing his throat with a cough, he spoke.

"Kyoko, want to go on a date with me?" he asked. Kyko stopped giggling.

"No thank you," she said with a blank face. Mochida felt a stab to his pride.

The door to the classroom opened. The teacher walked into the classroom, making everyone queit down, and eventually sit in their rightful seats. The teacher set his papers down before speaking.

"Good morning. Today, we'll be having two transfer students," she said unenthusiasticlly. Everyone gasped at how _both_ transfer students transfered into their class. The first to speak was Mochida, of course.

"Hell yeah!" he shouted as he stood from his seat. There was a moment of silence before the teacher spoke.

"Please sit down," she said blandly. He blushed as everyone laughed at him. He slowly sat down and lowered his head, but still gazing at the door. The teacher cleared her throat with a cough. "Please come in."

The moment she said "Please come in", everyone stared at the door with anticipation. Will it be two girls? Two boys? One boy, one girl? Are they ugly? Are they hot? Are they single? Are they anti-social? All these questions were going threw everyone's minds, except for Yamamoto's. He was thinking, _"I hope they are good at baseball!"_

The door slowly opened, much to everyone's suspense. Everyone's eyes widened, especially Mochida's. There, standing at the door, was a white haired boy with a purple tattoo under his left eye. He didn't wear his school uniform, and seeing him in casual clothes while everyone else was in uniform was odd. He wore a plain white long-sleeved shirt; it's sleeves were cut just below his elbow. Over his shirt, he had a black hoodie and large black and red earphones around his neck. Below, he had black low-rising jeans with pre-made rips and a belt around his hip. He wore shin-high black-ish green boots. He carried a small back pack filled with who-knows-what. Probably marshmallow bags.

He walked to the front of class and wrote his name on the board. _"Izumi Byakuran"._ He turned to the class and spoke.

"Hello~ My name is Izumi Byakuran! Please treat me well!" he said. Immediatly, the girls blushed crimson while most of the boys looked away in disgust. Mochida raised his hand.

"Yes?"

"Ano, where's the other transfer student?" he asked. The teacher shrugged, much to his annoyance. A small anime-like red tic mark appeared on his forehead.

"Not here yet," Byakuran answered for the teacher. Mochida grgew even more tic marks.

"And why is that?" he asked, trying to mask his anger.

"Why do you care~?" he hummed back. Yamamoto laughed.

"Free period..." The teacher then walked out of cthe class, earning a glar from a certain Kendo club captain.

"I like you, you're funny!" the baseball obsessed boy said. He walked up to Byakuran and offered his hand.

"My name's Yamamoto Takeshi!" Byakuran shook Yamamoto's hand and smiled.

"It's nice meeting you, Yamamoto-kun," he replied.

"Here, these are my friends," Yamamoto said as he pointed to a small group in the middle of the class.

"Izumi-kun, these are Kyoko and Hana," he introduced. Kyoko and Hana smiled as they greeted him.

"Finally," Hana began. "A _smart_ classmate! Besides me, Kyoko, and Yamamoto, there aren't really any other smart people in this class."

Byakuran hummed as he opened his back pack and opened a bag of marshmallows. Picking one out, he bit into the fluffly candy and chewed with delight. He just loved marshmallows!

"Oi!" Mochida yelled as he stomped towards the middle of the class, successfully capturing Byakuran's attention.

"Yes?" Byakuran asked innoently, popping another marshmallow into his mouth. "Want some?" he offered. Mochida's tic mark count grew even more by the minute.

"No. I. Do. Not. Now, tell me, why are you hanging around Kyoko-chan?!" he asked. Byakuran continued eating his marshmallows and ignored Mochida.

Mochida, being the sassy brat he was, just _had_ to use his lud voice again. "Oi, are you deaf? I asked you a question!"

Byakuran turned to him, and, with a smile, said, "Oh, I'm not deaf, I'm just ignoring you."

Mochida snapped. He grabbed apair of scissors and threw it at Byakuran. Sadly, Mochida's aim was pretty bad, as it was about to hit Hana's face. Byakuran, being the pro he is, grabbed one of Kyoko's text books and gracefully pushed it in front of Hana's face. The scissors lodged itself into the text book, scaring everyone in the room. How did he do that?

"Now, now, calm down. You could end up getting someone hurt~" Byakuran teased, tossing another marshmalow into his mouth while pulling the scissors out of the book. Mochida was now officially pissed. Byakuran spun the scissors around his finger.

"Mochida, I know you hate me, but you hate me _that_ much!" Hana exclaimed as she looked at the scissors. Mochida gulped.

"I-it was meant for Izumi, not you!" he said, trying to prove his innocence.

Byakuran hummed again. "His aim is just _really_ bad. Don't blame him for what he can't control."

Mochida finally lost it. "That's it!" he yelled. He raised a fist in the air and ran towards Byakuran, trying to punch the back of his head. The moment his fist was about to connect, Byakuran easily stepped to the left, turned around, stretched his free hand out, and had the scissors at Mochida's neck. And on top of that, he did it without even looking! Mochida sweat dropped.

"Now, now, I told you, _calm down,"_ he whispered the last part coldly. Everyone in the room sweat dropped.

"C-cool!"

"Scary..."

"I can do that!"

"Wow..."

All the students in the classroom were suprised at how, in a matter of seconds, the new transfer student had been able to point scissors at the Kendo club captain's neck. And worst of all, he had been able to do it so fast, no one even saw him move.

Mochida fell on hit butt and shivered in fear. His voice was so sharp and cold, it didn't match his happy personality a moment ago. Byakuran lowered the scissors and put them in his back pack.

"I'm going to keep these scissors and name it...Na-chan!" he announced. Everyone sweatdropped. He was still goofing around, even after that incident a moment ago.

"Nee, Hana-san." Byakuran walked up to the girl, much to her confusion.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Can you tell sensei that I'll be going now?"

Hana's mouth dropped. "What? Why-"

Before she could have a chance to finish, Byakuran walked to the window, opened it, and jumped. Yes, he jumped. Jumped from a four storry high building, out a _window_. Everyone gasped. They ran towards the window to see if he was alright.

"He's suicidal..." Hana thought.

But instead of dying like she thought he would, he landed on the ground gently without hurting himself one bit. THen the next thing suprised them. He ran. Right after jumping, he sprinted out the gates.

Everyone looked at each other before agreeing on one thing: _The transfer student is wierd._

* * *

Making his way to an apartment complex, he typed in a 9 digit pass code and unlocked the door. He took his boots off and set it to the side.

"Tsuna, I'm home!" he said. After a moment of silence, said girl walked towards him with a bag of marshmallows in her hand. She opened the bag and ate a piece.

"Welcome back. How was it?" she asked as she offered his some marshmallows, to which he gladly took and ate with joy.

"Namimori High School is alright. There aren't any dangers. It's safe." he informed. She smiled and hugged his waist.

"Can I go tomorrow?" she asked. He nodded, ruffling her hair in the process. She pouted. He blushed slightly.

"You know, you're going to get arrested one day..." he trailed off. Her eyes widened slightly.

"Why?" she asked curiously. He smiled.

"It's illegal to be _that _cute!" he said, bear hugging her and cutting off her supply of air. She giggled. He would always crack these types of jokes at times like these.

"So what's your name now?" she asked once she could breathe again.

"Izumi Byakuran~" he hummed, plopping another marshmallow into his mouth.

She ate another marshmallow as well before speaking. "Wasn't your last name Takashi Byakuran?"

"Yup!" he said as he comically winked and stuck his tongue out. She sighed playfully.

"Want to take a nap?" she asked as she yawned and rubbed her eyes cutely, as if she were a cat.

"Sure..." Byakuran said, yawning himself. "Your yawns are contagious..."

She giggled. "Of course they are..."

She and Byakuran got into their bed and pulled the blankets over themselves. Just before sleep overtook her, she managed to say, "Was Yamamoto there?"

Byakuran nodded. She smiled. "Great..." she said as both slowly fell asleep.

* * *

**So how was that? Tell me what you think about this. But please, don't flame. I know I'm a bad writer, but still, don't flame. If anyone has any suggestions, just PM me or write them in your review. **

**The pairings might be:**

**-All/Tsuna**

**-Byakuran/Tsuna (I like this one 3)**

**-Reborn/Tsuna**

**-Colenello/Tsuna (Perhaps. I like this pairing too!)**

**-Mukuro/Tsuna**

**-Xanxus/Tsuna (Ah, I love this pair...)**

**-Bel/Tsuna (Bel is the best prince I've ever seen :D)**

**-Varia/Tsuna (Imagine a harem with Tsuna and the Varia...)**

**-Squalo/Tsuna (Everyone loves Squalo! If you don't... then F*CK you jk)**

**Maybe there'll be others, but you'll just have to vote on it... Please review, and make any NICE suggestions. Do. Not. Flame. Please~**


End file.
